User blog:Masquerade Phantom/Bakugan Battle Dimensions
A Note to Readers So the Bakugan Canon-Fanon Wiki became chaos when everyone missed the point of it. It was intended to be a Wiki where episodes where created for the Bakugan Animé using real characters, not fan-made ones. It'd be unfair of me to delete all the articles people have worked so hard on, so I've moved my work to this Wiki instead, which is linked below : http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki This Wiki needs some major work in terms of templates, artwork, etc. If anyone is interested in helping with this or has episode ideas, then I'll listen to them. Below is the basic storyline, as well as two episode summaries I have for the start of the series. Keep in mind this is all very rough. Bakugan Battle Dimensions Bakugan Battle Dimensions is the next series in the Bakugan Animé. Taking place three years after Bakugan New Vestroia, Dan and his friends have grown up and gone their separate ways. Drago himself has returned to his home dimension to be its guardian. Soon the fate of all dimensions including New Vestroia and the human universe are at risk of being consumed to nothingness and ruled by a new antagonist and all-powerful evil named Nero, the Ultimate Bakugan having awakened from legendary times to fight for the fate of the dimensions. Characters Heroes *'Dan Kuso' - Hero chosen to save all universes along with his friends and Guardian Bakugan, Omega Dragonoid. Age 18. *'Shun Kazami' - Dan's most trusted aid and best friend. Experienced Ventus Brawler that uses the Ultimate Bakugan Ventus Zeus. Age 19. Villains *'Nero Nemesis' - A dark and evil enigma sworn on ruling and destroying all universes and their residences. Leader of the new group of antagonists, his Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Kronos. *'Jade Wingblade' - A cruel Ventus brawler sided with Nero. Her Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Aether *'Rosso Flare' - A Pyrus brawler as hot-tempered as he is powerful. His Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Chaos *'Aurora Eclipse' - A Haos brawler that is skilled enough to keep her cool in any situation. Her great strategy skills always ensure her victory. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Hyperion. *'Caspian Torrent' - An Aquos brawler that prefers to go with the flow in order to reach victory. His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Typhon. *'Terra Vale' - A Subterra brawler with a stone-cold heart and personality to match. Her Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Atlas Bakugan Good *Omega Dragonoid (Drago) *Darkus Artemis *Haos Apollo *Ventus Zeus Evil *Darkus Kronos *Subterra Atlas *Ventus Aether *Pyrus Chaos *Haos Hyperion *Aquos Typhon Episode List *''It Begins'' - A lone Nero arrives in New Vestroia with an Ultimate Bakugan in hand, challenging Drago to a battle. He is victorious, taking Drago hostage. Drago is later rescued by Dan. *''Rock, Paper, Scissors, Ventus, Brawl!'' - After hearing Dan's reports about a mysterious new Darkus brawler, Shun goes to investigate while at the same time wishing to join Dan's new team. He meets Ultimate Bakugan Zeus, having no choice but to battle with it when a mysterious girl named Jade Wingblade appears with a Ventus Aether. Her skills and appearance are not exactly "human," however, and Shun is almost defeated. Category:Blog posts